Facebook Post
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: Misaki checking his facebook. Read it to find out what he saw.
1. Romantica

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Facebook Post

Misaki have his normal life, eat, takes a bath, go to school, sleep and the "not normal part" is that his lover, also his landlord, the great Usami Akihiko.

After doing all the house chores he decided to check his "FB" or also known as Facebook.

He type his email and then password. Misaki waits for it to load. After a moment of loading he scroll it down and he likes some posts and pictures. He likes a picture of brother with his wife, Manami and his son. He looks for his notifications.

" Usami Akihiko tag you on his post." He read it. He then clicks it to found out what is it. He then waits for it to load.

When it stops loading, he looks at Usagi's wall post," Misaki Takahashi." It say. " What's that?"

Misaki ignores it, he proceeds reading some post then he leaves it first to cook rice. After two minutes he came back to check again his facebook. "Another notification."

He clicks it again. Waits for it. It stops then he looks at it," Misaki Takahashi." He read it again.

" **Usagi-san, what it is he's thinking? Why he keeps posting my name?" **he thought.

Of course, he never asked Usagi about it, he just ignores it.

The next day, the same thing happens, he check his Facebook, another notification from Usagi, he clicks it. He only saw his name on the wall post of his lover, Usagi."

" Misaki Takahashi. What's that suppose to mean?"

Everytime he check his facebook, the same thing happens, so he ask his lover about it.

" Usagi-san, can I ask you something?" with a serious tone.

" Hmm?"

" Why is my name is your facebook wall post everyday?" he asked. Usagi leans and give him a peck on the lips before answering.

" Facebook keeps asking me what's on my mind?, And honestly. It's always YOU…" he said kissing him again more passionate this time.

" Now you know why, can I ask you now?" he said as he pulls away.

" Can I make you dirty and sticky?" that's make Misaki widen his eyes before blushing.

" Hell no." as he struggle himself from Usagi's hug.

" I don't take NO as an answer?" he carry Misaki.

" Then why did you ask? Put me down you Baka?"

" Tomorrow, I'll post in facebook, that I make a mess to Misaki."

" NO!"

Misaki's voice echo in the whole condo.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, but please review. I'm thinking to write an egoist and terrorist about facebook. XD, but it is up to you reviews.


	2. Terrorist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: So here's the Terrorist Facebook Post version, well hope you like it.

Thanks for making this your favorites and for following my story :)

MireaShta, Guest, Katia27, SaySaeri and Alana-kitty-chan

* * *

Facebook Post

Shinobu is a newbie in using facebook, well he is force by Miyagi to create his account. The reason is because Shinobu needed to go back to Australia and he needed to stay there a whole week. Miyagi thinks that facebook is convenient for a long distance relationship (for only a week). At first Miyagi is having trouble teaching Shinobu how to use it.

The day come that he'll return to Australia, Miyagi is assign to see Shinobu left.

" Miyagi." Shinobu speaks softly.

" What is it?"

" I'm going to leave now, so…"

" Hmmm?"

" Now I have facabook account, you should post on my wall everyday!" he said with a very tint blush on his face.

" I think I shouldn't be posting on your wall if it is not important."

" Even if it is not important at least post something on my timeline or message me, something that is ROMANTIC." He hissed. " And don't flirt with that assistant of yours, got it?" he continue.

" Yeah, Yeah! Now of you go." As he ruffles his lover's hair. Shinobu gives Miyagi a peck on the lips and starts to walk away.

"**That brat." **he thought.

Time elapse (4 days after)

Miyagi finally message Shinobu, when he checks it.

" Shinobucchin, How are you?" he reads it."Is that all?" Shinobu didn't reply. He wants something romantic, just like the post he reads from his classmates' timeline.

Next day

"That brat, he didn't even reply." As he keep looking on Shinobu's facebook timeline.

" Something romantic he said." He started to type then post it.

On the other hand Shinobu is the same with his lover. He's just keep looking on his lover's facebook timeline. He then looks at his notification, there's one. He clicks it, and then he reads it after it loads.

" I don't like you because…" it says, Shinobu gasp but ignore, thinking that it is not yet done.

The next day he check it, there's again a notification from his lover. He clicks it then reads it.

" I don't want you because….." it says again. Shinobu raises an eyebrow when he reads it, he ignores it but he's confused now.

The next day, the same thing happens.

" You don't mean anything to me because…..". " Another unfinished post, does he purposely posting this." Shinobu had enough, after reading all those post he came back from Australia. He barge in Miyagi's apartment.

" Miyagi!"

" You're home." When he is about to hug Shinobu, he steps backward.

" Are you purposely posting those unfinished post of yours, or you're really tired of me?" he said with a teary eyes.

" What are you talking about? You didn't read it all?"

" Read it all?"

" You have to "see more" to read it completely."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm cooking something for you, wait here. And read them now COMPLETELY." As he leave his lover with a total confusion all over his face.

He check his facebook timeline and also Miyag's post.

" See more." He says. He clicks it then reads each of them.

**I don't like you because**

**I LOVE YOU.**

He blushes when he read it.

**I don't want you because**

**I NEED YOU**

He bits his lips, and blushes more.

**You don't mean anything to me because**

**You mean EVERYTHING to me.**

He blushes even more, and ran to the kitchen and hugs his lover, Miyagi.

" Oi! Don't scare me like that."

" I'm so happy."

" So you read them all, huh, so how was it?"

" Miyagi."

" Hmm?"

" Let's do it." He mumbles.

" But, I-, okay I think I can cook later." As kisses his lover's lips passionately. Then carrying him bridal style, they do it almost 3 hours.

" Miyagi, Promise me you won't love any other person than me."

" I can't"

" So there's someone else."

" Yes, he looks exactly like you but younger. And he will call you mommy!" giving his lover a peck on the lips.

" But I'm not a girl."

" I know."

" And I can't bare a child."

" Yes, but miracles does happens. So we're going to do it again and again for you to be pregnant."

" Wai….."

Miyagi kissing and licking his lover, thinking that maybe it is the right time to change his Facebook status from "SINGLE" to "IN A RELATIONSHIP".

* * *

A/N: How was it? I think the Romantica version is better. But please Review and give me any suggestion about the Egoist Facebook Post version.


	3. Egoist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: So here's the Egoist Facebook Post version, well hope you like it.

Thanks for making this your favorites and for those who followed my story :), though this will be my the last chapter of this story. Don't worry I'll be writing a fanfic I think, it's contains just like this but in a different way.

And who wants to be my Beta- Reader? PM me :)

* * *

Facebook Post

((This happens before valentines day. The egoist couple are'nt yet living together))

Nowaki having thoughts on how he'll be able to ask Hiroki to be his valentine. He knows that Hiroki is busy with his work and he don't have time for himself.

So instead of asking him personally he just use facebook to ask him type on his lover's facebook timeline" KENYA".(( A/N: You'll find it later what's the use of that KENYA. XD))

When Hiroki finds his time to check on his account. He saw his notification and then clicks it then reads it.

" KENYA"

_"Nowaki, what's with this KENYA of_ yours?" he thought.

Another notification.

" KENYA...?!"

"_Who's Kenya by the way, is he someone related to Nowaki?" _he ask to himself.

He ignores it again, this time annoyed.

Another moment past, another notification.

" KENYA" he reads it. " Now with a heart shape beside the name, Nowaki you're pisses me off."

Now he did'nt ignores it. He comment on the post of Nowaki.

" Bastard I'm not Kenya, I'm HIROKI!"

He stares at it , and another wall post again.

" KENYA"

_" He's flooding me of KENYA'S on my timeline. I'm sick of_ this." he comment again this time.

" How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT kenya, I'm KAMIJOU HIROKI. And who's that Kenya of yours?"

He waits for Nowaki to comment.

Their Conversation.

Nowaki:" But you are KENYA*smiles*"

Hiroki:" That's not my name, BAKA. You're Kenya is your girlfriend?"

Nowaki:" Yes, my Kenya is YOU!"

Hiroki:" HUH?!"

Nowaki:" Kenya?"

Hiroki:" That's enough!"

Nowaki:" Okay then, about the Valentine's Day?"

Hiroki:" What about it?"

Nowaki:" KENYA be my valentine's date?"(( CORNY. XD))

Hiroki blushes when he realizes what is that kenya all about." Baka Nowaki, if you just ask in person!"

Nowaki:"So it's a no?"

Hiroki:" Of course I- I'll be your date."

Nowaki:" Honto?!"

Hiroki:" Y-yes, just don't call me Kenya!"

Nowaki:" HAi, Arigatuo, KE- er, Hiro-san! :)"

Hiroki:" I'll go back to work now."

Nowaki:" Hai, I'll be in your appartment on Valentines' Day. See you then."

End of Coversation.

When Valentines' come, they have a wonderful date, and you know what happen that night, they make love this till they have enough of each others warm.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are APPRECIATED :) Thanks Everyone*kisses*


End file.
